(Multi) Fire Dragon Valo
Suggested: Lv20+ / Reward: ? This is the first and only mission in Depths of Rage, as well as the first multiplayer quest. It is possible for you to finish this on your own, with some tricks. Just make your Uberhero a Tondenga or Grenburr and march as far on the switch as you can. Now attack and march. Tondenga will get to the other side of the gate. From there, you have to get him into hero mode to let him stand on the next switch; when he is there, you can march to get the whole team across. Alternatively, you can use a Pyokorider or Cannogabang Uberhero and use your Hero Mode to hit the Cyclops and then wait for him to step on the switch for you. If you're lucky, precise timing of PataPon and Fever cancellation with Cannassault's Hero Mode also works. These are often the best way to get rare gear without playing with more players. Bottom 4 First, have your heroes jump up to break some floating bricks, making a Jeweled Chest (Golden Chest replaces it occasionally) fall. Now move ahead and have one Uberhero step on the pressure pad to lower the gate. Make another go beyond the gate and stand on another pressure pad so that the other heroes can get past the Bonedeth door. A Cyclops will attack you. Kill it and keep moving. You'll now have to kill some more Bonedeth, another Cyclops, and topple a Bonedeth tent. A few boulders lie ahead, and another pressure pad. Have someone stand on the pressure pad to lower the gate, and then move someone to the second pressure pad so everyone can get through the gate. A boulder will cover the second switch, and a hungry Cyclops will attack anyone on it. Defeat the Cyclops and the Mutant Cyclops just ahead. Move ahead to find another Cyclops. Kill that one too, and smash the Bonedeth tent. Now use a key to open up the demon door, collect a chest, and reach the goal. Decide whether to proceed or not. Bottom 5﻿ "A giant dragon lurks deep within. One extra key required for first time." Before playing this floor, be noted that a lot of grass grows in here. Having good fire resistant would be a good idea. First, use a key to open up the demon door. Boulders and Bonedeth will block your path. Smash them and kill a Cyclops that is farther . Break the Bonedeth tent it's guarding. You'll now find more boulders and an Mutant Cyclops. Past this is another Cyclops, some Bonedeth, and a Bonedeth tent. Finally, you'll reach a squad of Bonedeth, more boulders, a respawning Mutant Cyclops, normal Cyclops, and Giant Fire Dragon Valor, the guardian of the Depths of Rage. When fighting him, keep in mind that he is much stronger than other dragons, and that his dragon breath is extremely strong. Kill all the enemies, and move on to collect the ChakaPata Song, as well as Jeweled Chest. You've now finished this level. Trivia *This is the only stage out of the whole game that has the background music of the original Pikkurakotta's Theme. *It is possible to get a maximum of three Jeweled Chests from this mission: one from the platform at the start, one from Fire Dragon Valor, and one as a reward for completing the level. Even more jeweled chests can come from Cyclops throwing jeweled chests or Bonedeth encampments having Jeweled chests. *Fire Dragon Valo's name is probably based on "valor", as the Depths of Rage are located below the Cave of Valor. Videos 1st Floor 2nd Floor Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 3 Missions Category:Multiplayer Quests Category:Half-Boss Category:Patapon 3 Enemies Category:Bonedeth Category:Pikkurakotta's Theme Category:Donja Lalin Theme Category:Walkthrough